


Proselytism

by PetulantPenmanship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetulantPenmanship/pseuds/PetulantPenmanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megstiel (Meg Masters/God!stiel) - NSFW - Takes place just after Castiel absorbs the Purgatorial souls. Meg makes short work of a church full of Christians to get the new god's attention to address her needs and finds that she won't be able to dominate him on this particular tryst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proselytism

Meg sat on the very last pew at the back of the massive church, watching Castiel as he surveyed her handiwork from the aisle. Mangled, bloody bodies were strewn about, and if the smug expression on her face wasn’t any indication, you could tell she was proud of what she did. ‘Something wrong, Clarence? Had to get your attention somehow.” Castiel narrowed his gaze, walking toward Meg in a slow-burning rage “Attention for what? I’m busy and this was wholly unnecessary.”

As soon as he got within arm’s length, Meg grabbed him by the tie and drew him into a kiss, nearly throwing him off balance. Before she had a chance to go any further, Castiel pulled his face and tie from her possession and glared, “You could’ve just asked.” The soul-loaded angel grabbed Meg by the jacked and threw her against the wall, making his lack of attention to being gentle today very well known.

Meg hit the structure hard, causing the aged wooden roof above them to shake just a bit. When she stood to her feet, Castiel was already on her, grabbing her throat and pinning her to the wall. Grinning, Meg licked her lips. “Finally learning how to properly please me? Excellent.” Castiel used his other hand to tear open Meg’s shirt and ripped away the bra as well before responding. “I don’t recall asking you to speak.”

Castiel found the side of Meg’s neck, and he took his time to taste, slowly trailing tongue and teeth down to the demon’s exposed chest, where he then took a stiff nipple into his mouth, using his free hand to undo the button and zipper of her pants. Castiel’s erection began to grow as Meg squirmed, moaning in the aggressive pleasure the angel was supplying her.

In the choke hold, she never saw his hand disappear into her pants, but she felt his fingers graze her swelling clit and she moaned, appreciative of his eagerness. “Remind me to make a tithe in your name,” she muttered, grinning as the hold around her neck tightened. “Still talking. You were never one to follow directions.” Castiel slid two fingers inside of Meg and she gasped, adjusting herself to the holy invasion.

The new god could feel how wet she was and responded in kind, curving his fingers as he slid in and out of her in an agonizingly slow rhythmn. Meg’s moans fell in cadence with the finger fucking and soon began to grow louder as she got wetter. Castiel let go of her neck and held her bucking waist in place, sliding in and out of her at an even slower pace. She continued to moan, but he could sense some anger in the timbre and he grinned, staring at her with shining, mischievous teeth. “You fucking bastard,” she hissed, struggling underneath his grip.

“Are you telling me you want to come now? That doesn’t sound like any fun…” he teased, slipping his damp fingers out of her and putting them in his own mouth before pulling out his stiff cock, and kicking over a body slumped over the pew closest to the wall that they were on. Meg couldn’t help but smile at Castiel, eyeing his cock before he turned her toward the edge of the pew, knocking her to her knees in front of him and pulling her pants off. The demon’s bare ass was exposed to him and he pushed her back down into the semi-soft church bench. “It’s about time you knelt to your new god.”

“Give me a good reason, my Lord.” Meg tossed back, lifting her ass just enough so that she grazed his erection. Still holding her back with one hand, Castiel took hold of his cock and slid inside of Meg from behind, pushing himself in as deep as he could go and Meg begging for it, backing into him at the same time and groaning.

Castiel stared at the inaccurate painting of Jesus on the wall right in front of him and grinned before grabbing a handful of Meg’s hair and beginning a slow ride, pumping in and out of her patiently. Closing his eyes and biting his lips, Castiel continued fucking his favorite demon from behind, feeling her warm pussy clench around him as he pushed in and out. He knew she wanted him to speed up, but he was having too much fun both pleasing and denying her such an opportunity.

He continued his slow fucking, making sure each stroke was as deep as he could possibly go before sliding out and in again while keeping a tight hold to her black locks and grunting. “Oh, God…” Meg moaned, feeling her climax coming near “Go faster. Just go faster.”

“You need to beg for my forgiveness.” Castiel said evenly before pushing himself inside of her a little more forcefully. Meg felt the impending humiliation, but it only made her wetter as she continued to moan before choking through a “P-Please God…Just…a little faster. Please…Please.”

Castiel stopped for a brief second before leaning over, letting go of Meg’s hair from behind her back and resuming the fuck, quickening his pace and feeling the sweat on Meg’s body soaking through his clothes. Faster he went, listening to Meg’s now muffled moans ripple through the pew they were fucking on as his meshed with her own, growing louder and louder with each angry stroke.

“Shit…Shit.” Meg came first, her pussy wrangling Castiel’s dick in orgasmic contractions as she began to quiver from the aftershock. The new God wasn’t long after, spilling inside of her as he let loose the most guttural moan he managed throughout the time they spent in the church. Panting, he grabbed hold of the back of the bench, taking a moment to gather himself before he slid out of Meg, and zipped up his pants.

Meg sat up, not bothering to put her clothes on and turned to Castiel. “I would ask what’s gotten into you, but I suppose the soul patrol had a little help with tha-” before she could finish, the self-proclaimed new god vanished, leaving her in the church with the handiwork she created before he showed up.

She shrugged, before looking at the painting of Jesus and grinning at the fact that it was now very clearly a picture of Castiel. “Good luck, Feathers.”


End file.
